Can a Heart Still Love?
by Caitlyn Walnut
Summary: Pre-BC story of love and death. A note: I'm here to learn people, any problems can be sent -privately- to me to fix.


A/N: Well… here we are again. This was originally written pre BC, and so it'll stay that way. I recently remembered my password to this site and got to reading some of my old stuff.

I nearly died of embarrassment.

So here's this, rewritten and up to my higher standards.

Kept the "heart still love after it's stopped beating" just cause.

* * *

><p>Can a heart still love after it has stopped beating?<p>

* * *

><p>The sun was shining brightly above the Elwynn Forest, casting rays onto the ground wherever the leaves couldn't block it out. The path that led to the city of Stormwind was busy this time of day with traders, visitors, and the occasional Stormwind Guard.<p>

One such guard was now off duty, and on his way to the Lion's Pride Inn for a drink.

It was his typical routine, one that he followed consistently for almost as long as he was part of the Stormwind Guard.

Like clockwork, as soon as he stepped into the inn, he pulled off his helmet.

A hand swept some short brown hair away from his dark brown eyes, which were fixed on the bar.

With a sigh, he sat down in front of the counter and ordered his usual.

The old bartender said nothing as he filled a mug and handed it over, but watched as the guard took a long look back at the entrance to the inn, then turn back to the counter and take a drink from the mug.

"Your friend's not here yet." said the bartender, who had been watching this guard with fascination for years, but never said anything.

"What?" the guard asked, looking up from the mug.

"Your friend, the pale, skinny one? Wears that tattered old purple robe? I haven't seen him today. That's who you're usually looking for isn't it?"

The guard set his mug down slowly and opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a voice from behind him.

"Shane!"

The bartender blinked and the guard paused, "James…"

"Of course Shane, who else would it be?"

Shane stared at the counter and muttered something.

"What's that?" James asked.

Shane turned around, "I said, it could just be the very same man that owes me some gold. I didn't want to bring it up, James, but it's been three weeks."

The other man visibly tensed, "Ohhh, riiiiight, thaaaat. Um, _about_ that…"

Shane put a hand up, "You're a good friend, James, but please, spare me your excuses. Remember, I know the reason you were forced to leave your comfy position as a teacher."

James' face went through a variety of emotions, first shock, anger, then annoyance as he turned away from his friend to sit down at the bar. He didn't order anything.

Shane's expression was one of tired irritation.

"I hate to remind you of it, and I'm not asking you to pay it all back to me right this second, but James," – Shane indicated the old, tattered purple robe – "you've been in better shape."

The bartender, who had been watching out of the corner of his eye while cleaning a glass, nodded a bit, remembering a time when both men sat at the bar for a drink. One man just off from patrolling the city of Stormwind, the other about to start his night teaching at the Wizard's Sanctum tower in the Mage Quarter of Stormwind.

James sighed, "Can you just drop it? I'm doing just fine the way I am now."

Shane could have disagreed, but instead shrugged and shook his head. There was no use.

They sat in silence. Shane watched the people enter and leave the inn, occasionally taking a drink, while James watched him out of the corner of his eye, silently wishing he had the money to get his own drink.

Finally, the mug was emptied. Shane turned back to the counter and set it down, reaching into a pocket for some silver coins and dropping them onto the counter, while James eyed the money silently.

"Were you waiting for someone?" James asked as Shane got up from the barstool.

"Huh?" Shane replied, even though he had heard perfectly. James had asked this before, and always got the same answer. Shane briefly wondered if James one day thought he'd get a different reply, or if he simply couldn't remember asking.

"Were you waiting for someone?" James repeated, "Seemed like you were looking for someone is all."

Shane shook his head, muttered no, turned to leave-

-and froze.

* * *

><p>Megan was new here. She liked that.<p>

A fresh start had always appealed to her.

Growing up in Southshore was rough, but after being raided by Forsaken, and seeing her family slaughtered, it was unbearable. What survivors there were had rebuilt to the best of their abilities, but after a year, with her family gone and most of her friends having moved away shortly after the raid, Megan just didn't feel she belonged anymore.

Now here she stood just outside the inn of Goldshire.

She double checked the amount of money she had, stepped inside, and looked around.

There were few people in the inn at this time of day. Two Night Elves sat talking in the few seats near the stairs. A Gnome was explaining a small whirring object to a bored looking Human near the fireplace, and a Dwarf was hiccupping in a corner.

Not seeing anyone that seemed to be in charge, she looked toward the back of the inn.

Three Humans were at the bar. One was standing and facing her. Another, wearing an old purple robe, was sitting facing away from her, and the other was polishing a glass with a rag.

She looked again at the one facing her. He was staring at her. She smiled at him and walked over to the bar.

"Are you the one in charge here?" She asked the bartender.

"Aye." He replied, putting down the glass and rag.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the man was still staring at her.

"I'd like a room for a few nights." She said, handing the bartender some of her money.

The bartender took the money. He reached under the counter and produced a small silver key with a number etched in it.

"The room's up the stairs, down the hall, and the last door on your left." He smiled, "You're new to this part of Azeroth, aren't you?"

Megan took the key, "That obvious?" she asked, smiling back.

"I know just about everyone in the area, and I've never seen you around here. I have a pretty good memory, if I had seen you, I'd remember."

She laughed, "Really? Well, you're right, I'm new here. Just arrived from Southshore."

The bartender's eyes widened, "Southshore? What brings you here if you don't mind my asking?"

Megan took a deep breath, "This is my fresh start. You heard about the raid about a year ago?"

The bartender nodded, "Aye, horrible thing, that. I don't mean to pry, but don't you still have family back there?"

Megan slowly shook her head, "Killed in the raid. Mom, Dad, my brother..."

The old bartender reached out and put a hand on her shoulder, "I'm sorry… Look, since you're new here, if you ever need anything you come to me, I'll help you out."

He smiled at her, and she smiled back, "Thank you."

The bartender patted her shoulder and went back to cleaning the glass, "Your first three meals here are on the house."

She blinked, "Thank you so much."

The bartender smiled.

"And her fourth meal is on me!"

Megan, the bartender, and the Stormwind guard all blinked and turned around to face the mage in the old purple robe.

"What?" asked the guard.

The mage got up from his chair and extended a hand to the woman.

"The name's James, nice to meet you."

She shook his hand, "Er, Megan, likewise, but really, you don't have to do that."

"Nonsense!" He said, "It would be a pleasure to pick up the bill for a woman just starting a new life here in Elwynn! Perhaps we should get more acquainted, say, tonight, and I can get that fourth meal for you."

"James…" The guard started, but he was cut off.

"In fact, how about we go right now. Have some dinner in Stormwind, then I can show you around. Did I mention that I'm a teacher at the Mage Quarter Wizard's Sanctum? It looks simply beautiful at night… Not as beautiful as you of course…"

The bartender was watching while seemingly frozen solid. Megan's mouth was hanging slightly open, and she attempted a step backward.

"JAMES! THAT'S ENOUGH!"

The guard grabbed the collar of the mage's cloak and dragged him outside.

* * *

><p>"James… What were you <em>thinking?<em>"

"Shane… She needs someone other than that old man looking after her, why not me?"

"Don't lie to me James, I know your reputation. She lost her family, she's starting over, she doesn't need you throwing a curve into her new life. Leave her alone."

James stared at his friend, "My _reputation_? That's twice today you've made me think you have a problem with the way I live my life. I'll have you know I'm doing _ just fine_. Now if you'll excuse me…"

The mage attempted to go back inside, but the guard blocked his way.

"Leave her alone." Shane repeated.

The mage glared at him, his right hand made into a fist.

"Fine."

With that, he turned and walked over to a nearby horse tied to a fence, mounted it, and rode back in the direction of Stormwind.

* * *

><p>The guard watched as the mage left, then after a few moments turned to go back inside.<p>

He barely got in the door when he collided with what seemed like thin air.

Thin air, however, doesn't scream "ACK!"


End file.
